1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic imaging system, and more particularly to an electronic imaging system that can capture and display the images in real time.
2. The Prior Arts
As the scientific technology develops, the electronic imaging techniques are quickly advanced, and however, the prices become cheaper. The various electronic imaging devices, such as the cameras, or the displays, are widely used in many applications. People can have a good life by viewing the lively moving images.
In the applications of the electronic imaging techniques, it is important that the images can be captured and displayed in real time. The user can capture the moving images, and display the captured images on the display device in real time through the data transmission during the daily life activities or the work, so that the user or other people can obtain the state of the user or the message in real time.
In one example, the image capturing device can capture the appearance of a user for display, so that the user can view his/her own image on the display device in real time. Accordingly, the user can view and arrange his/her own appearance.
In another example, some cars may be provided with a camera lens to capture a rear view for facilitating the driver to drive the vehicle back.
Currently available conventional devices mostly employ processors, which may implicitly present the defect of significant power consumption. For example, in patents such as US20040010679, US20040010783, US20070150763 and recent US20120005459 etc., it can be observed that the processors possibly encounter an issue in terms of power consumption. Moreover, high production costs and requirement of conjunctive registry memories for such processors may be the drawbacks as well. The following prior arts also utilize processors or alternatively demonstrate certain backward characteristics that they are unable to achieve the technology of the present invention:
US2009/0147081:
(a) It requires two lenses and conjunctive special display devices to display a reversed, or mirror, image: 1 reverse lens, 2 general lens.
Drawback: use of one extra lens, increased costs, lack of economical advancement.
(b) No control device for mirroring/non-mirroring switches.
Drawback: More required manual lens switch steps, less convenience from direct switches offered by the present invention.
US 2007/0069977:
(a) It employs images from two fixed lenses: one for positive lens, one mirroring lens.
Drawback: the photographed object needs to veer or move in alignment with the lens.
(b) Two lenses are needed to transfer mirroring/non-mirroring images: 1 mirroring lens, 2 general lens.
Drawback: using one additional lens may caused increased cost, lack of economical advancement.
(c) Applying processor(s) to operate non-disclosed corresponding programs.
Drawback: power consumption issues, and those skilled ones in this art may be unable to replicate the patent.
US2007/0040033:
(a) Utilizing one lens fixed onto the screen frame.
Drawback: the photographed object may need to veer or move in alignment with the lens.
(b) Applying processor(s) to operate non-disclosed corresponding programs.
Drawback: power consumption issues, and those skilled ones in this art may be unable to replicate the patent.
(c) Using verbal control to manipulate processor(s) for image processes.
Drawback: upon taking pictures at the user's back, since the eyes can not see the screen, the patent applies the verbal control technology to control processor(s) to freeze the image (like a static picture), it is impossible to synchronously mirror and organize the images of the appearance on certain portions of the body, e.g., the back or chin (capturing images from lower side to upper side), and the mute and deaf disabilities may not be able to operate this technology.
Although the prior art mentioned above is not a new concept, the people can have a new experience. Because the prices of the electronic devices become cheaper, the different amounts of the various-sized display devices are disposed on the building walls, indoor, transportation vehicles, elevators, etc. As the photography equipments are miniaturized, the portable photography equipments are quite popular, which bring more convenience to the users.
A convenience to the users is very important. The currently available real-time monitors are usually non-portable. On the other hand, the conventional handheld cameras are complicated to be operated, and are not used in the aforementioned (arrange appearance) applications. Moreover, the image capturing devices and the display devices are separate devices, and the integration of the image capturing devices and the display devices may have compatibility problems. More particularly, when the camera is used for arranging one's appearance, the image captured by the camera is reversed when the image is displayed. It is more convenient that the actual image can be viewed if the image captured by the camera is left to right mirrored.
Accordingly, there are many problems in the prior art needed to be solved.